Much Too Much
by Missschievous
Summary: Olivia is an intern. Fitz is running for Governor. What could possibly go wrong?


"You're awfully quiet tonight Fitzgerald."

The grimace on his face didn't go unnoticed and the awful sound of her voice filled the otherwise silent room. Fitz looked up from his plate of steak and potatoes to make eye contact with his wife.

"Sorry." He mumbled lowly before returning back to his dinner. The two of them sat in an exquisitely decorated dining room; a rich long mahogany table, matching dining chairs with a lush cushion, an old and very expensive chandelier hung perfectly between the two of them. They room was set for perfection and yet Fitz and his wife couldn't be farther from each other in more ways than one.

"Are you not enjoying your steak? I told Marianne to make sure it was medium rare." Mellie asked with a smile. She was doing her utmost best to try to salvage what was left of their dinner. The food was delicious, the wine was expensive and full bodied and yet something was wrong.

"No no." Fitz shook his head before taking a mouthful of vegetables into his mouth. "The food is lovely."

Mellie arched her eyebrow, suspiciously eyeing up her husband. Something was off. Her husband was usually sour however this was different. He looked; devastated, as if something was plaguing him from the inside out, as if someone had died. And not one bit of it made a world of sense.

Within the last 2 months Fitz had gotten everything. He had just been elected as Governor of California. The state that both of them had spent their entire life growing and learning as people. It was where they went to university, where they had their first kiss, where they had gotten married. And now he was Governor. He had the chance to shape the state into everything he had hoped for. And not only that but being only 36 made him one of the youngest Governors elected. He had made history.

And yet the man sat opposite her did not have the face of a man who had just accomplished everything he had worked his entire life for. They were sitting in the governor's mansion for crying out loud. It was strange. Something was wrong. So she pushed and prod every single one of her husband's buttons until she got the truth.

"It's work isn't it?" Mellie asked with a slight scowl in her voice.

"No Mellie it isn't." He replied curtly.

"It is. I can tell. It's too much already isn't it. You look stressed." Mellie knew her husband all too well. Nothing got him talking more than a passive aggressive sly dig.

"Are you kidding me Mel? Are you questioning my ability to do my job? The job YOU pushed me to do. Are you serious?" He was seething. The audacity of this woman to sit there and say that after all the events of the last year. He had half a mind to tear her head from her shoulders.

"With good reason." She continued. "You're in a miserable mood, sitting there with a face like a slapped ass. You've barely touched your plate and I made sure that Marianne prepared your favourite. So yes, the logical explanation would be that you realized that you got more than you bargained for. It doesn't take an idiot to see that. Gerry did say—"

"You utter one more word and I swear to god Mel you will see a side to me that you have NEVER seen before. Don't you EVER speak to me about that man ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

She scoffed. "Crystal."

Fitz took a deep breath before downing his glass of wine in one big smooth gulp. There wasn't enough wine of alcohol for that matter to solve the conundrum going on in his head. He quickly reached over and poured himself another glass of wine and groaned.

Mellie watched in disgust as her husband rubbed his temples in his distress. She just about had enough of his dramatics. He would tell her what was going on and he would tell her now. She didn't care if she had to pry it out if him with her cold dead hands.

"You listen to me Fitzgerald. You have about 10 seconds to tell me what is going on before I find out for myself and we both know just how devious I can be. So I suggest you tell me now before I take matters into my own." She scowled. He wasn't the only one who could toss around threats around her. Mellie would damned if Fitz thought he was going to keep her out of the loop. Especially if it pertained to his career which had built up the life they were currently enjoying. Nothing was going to ruin the comfortable position they were in. Absolutely nothing.

"So you tell me what the fuck is going on and you tell me now!" She hissed.

"FINE!" Fitz bellowed across the table. "YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON. I'LL TELL YOU."

She arched in her seat, listening undividedly. "Well go on then!"

"Olivia's pregnant." The words came out before Fitz could phrase them accordingly. But they were out. He said it and there was no taking them back. The truth had been spoken.

"What?" Mellie looked at him with wide eyes. "Olivia? As in Cyrus's DAUGHTER?!"

"Yeah." Fitz replied. "Cyrus's daughter."

Mellie nodded her head. "Okay. So let me get this straight. You're telling me that 23 year old Olivia, the daughter of your Chief of Staff is pregnant. With what I'm going to assume is YOUR baby as she didn't share the hot gossip with you for no reason."

"Correct." Fitz said before running his hands through his hair. "It's mine."

She laughed in a way that was full of anger and shock. "And why exactly are you telling me this Fitzgerald?"

"Because I want a divorce Mellie. That's why."

She couldn't control the ridiculous laughter that escaped her mouth. Mellie laughed until she cried. Her stomach began to hurt as she wiped the tears from her eye. "My goodness. I always knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were insane."

"And how am I insane?" Fitz growled. "I'm having a baby with another woman. I don't want to be married to you anymore. I don't understand why you would want to be with me. A divorce is the best option for the both of us."

Mellie snickered. "So you think after 15 years I'm just going to hand you over to Olivia and walk away?"

"It's not—"

"LISTEN TO ME." Mellie barked as she flew out of her seat. "There is not ONE alternative universe in which you are divorcing me and running off into the sunset with OLIVIA POPE. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR STUPID HEAD RIGHT NOW. IF YOU THINK I STUCK AROUND FOR ALMOST HALF MY LIFE TO HAVE YOU LEAVE ME WHEN THE GOING GETS GOOD YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING." She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Her face was red and her neck was veiny. Fitz couldn't remember a time he'd seen her this angry.

"Mellie we can do this amicably."

"We will do nothing of the sort, and you wanna know why? Because there will be divorce. Do you really think you can divorce me and then bring your intern whore into the governor's mansion and keep everything intact? You surely can not be that stupid. You will be out on your ass before you even know what hits you. Not to mention this all before I start talking."

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"It means I will ruin you. I will run to whatever news channel I have to and I will completely destroy you. And trust me, once this goes public, EVERYONE is going to be coming to me for statements and I will demolish you. I will ruin you in ways that you won't even be able to imagine."

Fitz stood up, now completely enraged. "Are you threatening me?! And how EXACTLY are you planning on doing that Mel?"

"I had miscarriage a few weeks ago." She said calmly.

"That's fucking bullshit and you know it. I haven't touched you in years." Fitz hissed.

"You didn't have to. Someone else did. And no one cares about the truth when the lie is more entertaining. And if you think for a moment that no one is going to care about the newly elected Governor of California who left his wife after suffering a miscarriage to be with his pregnant mistress, you're kidding yourself. I will ruin you until you are no better than your father, a disgraced political with a sex scandal."

Fitz was silent. She always knew how to get to him and that was it. That was his achilles heel; his father. "You cold hearted witch."

Mellie smiled, and smoothed out her dress knowing she had just won. She elegantly sat down and took a sip of her Merlot. "So, I suggest you call your little friend and you tell her to get an abortion and you tell her to do yesterday. Because if you don't, then I will. And if I don't feel like it, I'll just get Cyrus to do it."

"You wouldn't…"

"I wonder what he's going to think of all this." Mellie pondered. She stood up and carried her plate with her. "Well, I'll give you some privacy to make that phone call. You do it or I swear the first thing I'm doing tomorrow is bringing down the wrath of god unto you. And you make sure she takes care of that thing on her own time because if she thinks she's getting time off, she has another thing coming." She walked past him and smiled, "good chat baby, goodnight.

X X X

This story kind of just flowed out of me a couple days ago. Yes I know I have a million and one updates to deliever... I'm the worst. However I thought I'd publish something that might get the creative juices flowing.

The next chapter will be a flashback to the meeting of our favourite couple. Until then xx


End file.
